gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of goofs
Wax Ghengis Khan Did anyone else see him get melted twice in Headhunters? I just wanted to make sure before I edited the article. Dragonite23 14:34, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Moon Mf99k (talk) 00:47, April 5, 2013 (UTC)How can you tell that a moon is waxing or waning just by looking at it? That would be like actually seeing it wane/wax before your very eyes. :See this link. 02:48, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Carpet Diem there are many oppertunities to edit in carpet diem i saw many mistakes 2013 The 2013 thing was probably used so that viewers would not be confused. And now we're more confused. Arber.lezi Facebook is an illusion! YouTube is a hologram! Buy views! 18:15, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Soos does not work for free There is apparently confusion of what Stan said in Double Dipper. I (and others) hear Because you'll work for free, and you begged... still others hear Because you work for free, and you begged... It is clear in Carpet Diem that Soos does not work for free. So, some people see the above quote as a goof. Here's why it's not: The first version of the quote clearly means that Soos will DJ for free, not that he works at the Shack for free. The second version could be interpreted two ways. One way is that Soos works at the Shack for free. Another way is that Stan is still referring to DJing: replace "work" with "DJ" and you'll see what I mean. Because we know that Soos does not work for free and all versions of the quote could be referring to DJing and not the Shack in general, this is not a goof. 16:22, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Soos DJs for free. I thought that was pretty clear! So yea, whoever keep trying to add it as a goof, stop. It is "You'll." Closed Captions revealed that it is in fact "You'll" 3-12-9-3-11 13-5! 3-12-9-3-11 13-5, 16-12-5-1-19-5!? 25-15-21'12-12 7-5-20 1-14 5-24-3-5-12-12-5-14-20 19-21-18-16-18-9-19-5! 12-5-1-22-5 13-5 1 13-5-19-19-1-7-5 15-18 23-8-1-20-5-22-5-18 19:08, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :Ok? Well regardless he's talking about his DJing. Order of goofs I'm thinking the order of the goofs should be placed in the order in which they appear in each episode. 08:01, February 21, 2014 (UTC) If you mean from first appearance to last, I agree. Arber.lezi Facebook is an illusion! YouTube is a hologram! Buy views! 11:06, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Add timestamps. The episodes should be the same for everyone, so suggest to us users, that when we add to a page, we also add what time in the episode that frame was found. STNLYMBL This isn't a goof. Just because my name is Emily (which it's not) doesn't mean I can't get a license plate that says "INGRID". License plates can say whatever you like! Since when do we trust Stan on his honesty? "It's in the name, son!: "Be Natural!" 14:01, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Never thought of that... HobbitsLover You shouldn't have done that. 15:39, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :Who said it's a goof? Is it on this page? If it is, please feel free to remove it. 16:51, May 10, 2014 (UTC) It was on the page, and I removed it. I've just heard people talk about it so much I was SURE someone would try to put it back on. -Mr. B Pictures and Goofs Should/could there be more pictures in relation to the goofs? It might make them easier to follow, and often speak for themselves. I think a combination of a short blurb and a picture would make the goofs easier to look and and to add to. Peacexfreedom 04:36, December 9, 2014 (UTC)Peacexfreedom NMM/ NWHS Timeframe I've noticed something and I'm not sure if it's a goof or a massive clue. In Northwest Mansion Mystery, right after the ghost turns Dipper to wood, the clock strikes midnight. A few minutes later we see McGucket's countdown at 21 hours and 30 minutes, placing his event a little after 9:30 pm. In Not What He Seems, when Stan is waiting for the gravity anomaly to happen so he can escape from police custody, he looks at a clock which reads 7:43. But then we get a glimpse of his watch, which is at 12 minutes. This places his event at 7:55, about an hour and a half before McGucket's event! Should I add this, and if so, which episode should it be under? Zeoj99 (talk) 01:21, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Probably a goof. I'd put it under the section for "Not What He Seems" goofs. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 01:31, April 29, 2015 (UTC)